Betting On Love
by FanFicWriter47
Summary: Three friends, one girl, and a bet. Toby and his friends, Andrew and Noel, are about to wrap up their senior year. But they want to end it with a big bang, so why not make a bet? Get Spencer Hastings in your bed before spring break vacation. Sounds easy enough, but when doors are opened and feelings emerge it becomes clear it's not just about winning. It's about falling in love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Love is one of the most powerful things in the world. It is one of the most meaning feelings in the world. For most people, their idea of an American dream is having a good job, kids, and wife who you're madly in love with. Love means so much to people that they'll change their lifestyles, personalities, and even appearances to have their feelings reciprocated.

Love is what makes people think that you can really find _the one_. It makes us believe in magical beings such as Cupid. There's even a special day reserved for love, Valentines day. A lot of people believe in finding their _soulmate_ or _the one_, but sometimes it just doesn't happen.

There are people, who don't believe in love, that could just be their choice. There are even people that think that love is just a made up feeling that brainwashes people into thinking they want to be a relationship. Monogamy could mean the world to someone and mean nothing to another.

For Toby Cavnaugh, love was a joke, a lie, and a scam. He vowed to himself that he'd never let himself- or even think about-falling in love. Love was a word that made Toby laugh if he heard it. He knew that he would never ever fall in love.

But what if all that changed? What if he couldn't help it and he fell in love with a girl that captivated his heart and saw past his heartless exterior? All it takes is three friends, one girl, and a bet. Somewhere along the way, Toby finds himself realizing that he's not only betting on this game, but he was betting on his heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Love Is Just A Four Letter Word

* * *

For Toby Cavanaugh, love was just a joke, a scam, and big fat lie. The lie was that guys were dating girls because they want to spend time with them, but Toby knew what all guys really wanted. The scam is that a lot of girls would lead on helpless chumps, who fell in love with them, and squeezed out every dime they could without having any real feelings for the guy before moving on to the next guy.

And love is a joke because no one was truly in a relationship because they loved someone, they were just looking to gain something. Whether they're looking to gain money, popularity, experience, confidence, or just sex. Toby, knew how relationships worked and it wasn't about love, but about how much you could gain from someone else.

Toby's parents were divorced and both remarried, but they were still in his life. He just had a new stepfather, stepmother, and stepsister. A bigger family meant a happier family to him. His parents aren't to blame for his disbeliefs in love, but at some point they just stopped _being in love_ with each other, so they got divorced.

His best friends believe in what he says too. Expect for Andrew and Travis. Andrew always believed in finding the one while Travis already claimed that he found his one in Hanna Marin. Noel and Caleb were a different story. Noel didn't believe in love because he didn't like being faithful to one girl, he thought that it was virtually impossible and Caleb, he hasn't been a big fan of love since his bad breakup with Hanna.

It was weird when Travis started dating Hanna, in fact, he and Caleb got into a fist fight about it when Caleb found out. They worked it out though and were soon friends again. His last friend, Emily, was the one who believe that love is for any and everyone. Toby just guessed that she thought that because she and her girlfriend Paige have been together since freshman year.

Toby, may not believe in love, but he has no trouble making female friends. Girls just seemed to fall in love with his deep blue eyes and his way with words. He wasn't the most popular guy at Rosewood High, but no one was stealing his lunch money and he had plenty of friends. He was just one of those kids, who just knew how to fit in at school.

This was his and his friends senior year and Toby wanted it to be the best year of high school ever. He had no worries or responsibilities, he was just going to cruise the through the rest of the school year. Everything was going to be perfect this year and he didn't have to worry about any girlfriend dragging him down. Expect, this year he was about to do a complete 180, he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Toby groaned when he heard the loud blaring coming from his alarm clock. He wasn't exactly a morning person, so waking up for school everyday was not one of his favorite things to do. He blindly reached out to shut off his alarm and he succeeded, but the clock still fell to the floor.

"Toby, let's move it you've got thirty minutes to get ready and go to school."

"I'm up, dad." Toby said horsely has he rose up from the bed and stretched. He almost forgot where he was for moment.

He would usually alternate between his parents houses. One week he might stay with his dad, stepmom, and Jenna. Other weeks, he'll stay with his mom and his stepdad. He had his own room in both houses and they both looked completely different, so sometimes he got confused when he'd wake up.

He stood from the bed and made his way into his bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see that his hair was all over the place, but he decided to keep the bed head today. He hopped in the shower, brush his teeth, and got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. On his way down the stairs, he got a text from Noel.

_I need a ride to school, can you pick me up on your way?_

-Noel

_Sure, no problem_

-T

"Toby, I need a ride to school." Was the first thing his stepsister, Jenna, said to him when he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning to you too." He said sarcastically while he stacked his plate with pancakes that his stepmom made this morning."What's wrong with your car?"

"The battery died and dad said that'd go get it fixed when he gets off work. I don't have a car, so I need you to take me."

Toby sat down across from Jenna at the little table in the kitchen."Just know if you ride with me, then we'll have to pick up Noel on the way."

Jenna groaned and Toby smirked. He knew that would stop her from wanting to ride with him."Can't he just jog along side the car on the way to school?"

"Jenna, he's my friend."

"Well, you need better friends. That guy is conceited, arrogant, overconfident-"

"Sounds like you've got a crush on him." He teased and she smacked his arm with her book before getting up and walking out of the kitchen."Isn't that how it goes sometime? When a boy and girl are mean to each other that means they really like each other?"

"Whatever, I'll just call Shana and get a ride with her."

"Whatever you say, sis." He finished his pancakes and put the plate in the sink. He grabbed his backpack and his keys off the hook before heading for the door."See you at school."

* * *

Toby honked the horn for about the third time before Noel came running outside."Hurry, up before we're late!"

Noel picked up the pace and finally made it to Toby's truck. He pulled open the door and slid in before Toby pulled back onto the road."What's with the sudden urgency to get to school?"

"My parents have been on my case lately about academics and I promised that I'd do better."

"Why?"

Toby smirked before pulling something out of his glove compartment and showing to Noel."This is why. If I don't get focused in school then I could kiss these goodbye."

"Two plane tickets to Cancun. Wow, your parents must want you the honor for the rest of the year."

"That's not even the best part. The tickets are for spring break I'm going to be spending spring break in one of the hottest places to go for spring break. Jenna's going too, of course my parents weren't going to let me go without giving her tickets to go too." Toby explained and he noticed how Noel rolled his eyes when he said Jenna's name."At first it was just a reward for doing so good in school, but if I don't start being on time for school and class I'm going to be here for spring break working with my dad and not in Cancun."

"Sounds like you better step on it then, so we won't be late." Noel said."Have you heard from any of the other guys?"

"Andrew's probably at school already with his nose in a book. Travis is probably kissing Hanna somewhere. And Caleb is most likely with Aria, they have a project to do together in art class."

"What's the deal with Aria?"

Toby furrowed his eyebrows."What do you mean?"

"Is she seeing anyone? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"I don't really know. I don't talk with Aria that much or her group of friends, expect for Hanna, but that's only because she's Travis' girlfriend."

"I guess I can ask Caleb, he's been seeing a lot of her."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you aren't her type." Toby said and that was putting it lightly.

"We'll see when I ask her out today."

"Yeah, I guess we will see."

* * *

Toby sat down for lunch a little bit later in the day. He always enjoyed lunch because not only was it a break from class, but it was the time he could catch with his friends. He only had one class with Andrew, one with Caleb, and one with both Travis and Noel in the same class. He was usually with Emily throughout the school day since their schedules were almost identical.

He looked across the lunchroom to see Travis sitting with Hanna on his lap. Toby rolled his eyes because he knew that soon enough they'll find out that love isn't real. He saw Emily come over and joinbthem at the table and she was followed by Paige, then Aria.

Lastly, was the brunette that always seemed to stand out to Toby. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, but she wasn't the girl for him. She liked relationships and believed in love or at least she used to believe in love. Her and this guy, Alex Santiago, had been dating from freshman year to the end of their junior year. No one knew the reason for the break up, but they did know that Alex left town and Spencer stopped dating.

"Why are you staring at Emily? You do realize she has a girlfriend right?" Caleb teased as he sat down at the table with Toby at the table. Noel and Andrew joined them shortly after.

Toby averted his eyes away from Spencer. He was really glad that Emily was sitting right next to her."I wasn't staring I was just thinking about something."

"Uh-huh, what's wrong with you Noel?" Caleb asked when he turned his attention his other friends and he saw Noel looking pissed off.

"I don't want to talk about it." Noel grumbled out before getting up and storming off from the table.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Andrew asked and Caleb and Toby just shrugged. Maybe Noel was just in one of his moods."And where's Travis?"

"Over there probably professing his _love_ for Hanna." Toby said, but noticed the way Caleb shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hey, Toby." Toby looked up and before he could even register it, Mona Vanderwaal planted herself in his lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck."I'm having a party tonight, are you and your friends going to come?"

"Like I'd miss a chance to see you." Toby said as his hands reached out to hold her waist and his thumbs slowly stroked the bare skin that was peeking out from under her shirt."Just text me and I'll be there."

"Great, see you tonight." She hopped up from his lap to go rejoin her friends at their table.

"So anyone up for a party tonight?"

* * *

Toby was sitting at his desk that night doing homework. If he had to pick one subject that he liked it would be English class. There was just something about books and words. He was fast at work when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter." Toby said and the door was opened and his dad came into his room."And what do I owe the pleasure of my father coming to visit me in my room?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your mother has to go out of town on a business trip, so you're going to stay here next week too."

"Okay, is that it?" Toby asked when his dad hadn't left yet after telling him the news.

"Dinners going to be ready soon or are you going out like Jenna?"

"Where's Jenna going?"

"To some party with Shana thrown by a girl she knows at school."

"Yeah, me and the guys were actually gonna go to that party." Toby said."But I can stay if you want me to, so that you could at least have dinner with one of your kids home."

"No, go out and have your fun with your friends. Just don't get into too much trouble tonight and be responsible."

"Sure thing, dad." Toby said and saluted his dad before his dad left his room. Toby closed his textbooks because he had a party to get ready for.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Bet

* * *

"Toby, you need to get a car because sitting in the back of this truck is completely unsafe." Andrew said, but Toby and Caleb just laughed up front.

"When you give me the money to get a car, then I'll think about."

"Don't listen to him, Toby, I love riding in the back of the truck. It's just a rush like your riding a motorcycle, but different." Noel said as he stood up in the bed of the truck and lifted his arms up in the air."Andrew, you've got to try this."

"No, thanks."

"I don't know why you're complaining, Andrew. You have that beautiful red Camaro sitting in your driveway, but yet you're riding in Toby's truck. Why?" Caleb asked.

"I only take _Cherry_ out on special occasions. I don't want her to get scratched, dinted, or have her windows smashed by a bunch of drunk people at a party." Andrew explained, but his friends just laughed at him. They always laughed when Andrew called his car a she.

"Well, if you keep complaining about my truck, you'll be walking next time." Toby threatened, but he was only half serious. Him and his father picked this truck out together and Toby loved it from the moment he saw it."Looks like we're here guys."

"Great, wait, is Travis going to meet us or something?" Andrew asked as him and Noel hopped out of the back of the truck.

"You know, he had to go pick Hanna up and wait for her to get ready, so they'll probably be here a little later." Noel said.

"How is that Mona always throws the best parties-"

"Second best." Noel interjected.

"Mona's just really good with people I guess. We all know how good she is with, Toby." Andrew joked."Speak of the devil."

"Hey, Toby." Mona said as she approached the group of guys. She grabbed Toby's hand before pulling in the direction of the party.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Toby said to them as he let Mona lead him further into the party.

* * *

"Tell me again how you're interested in Mona Vanderwaal."

"I'm not interested her, Em. We're just having a good time being together."

"You mean sleeping together?" Emily asked and her forwardness caused him to choke on his drink.

"If you want to be blunt, then yeah, we having fun sleeping together. It's not an everyday thing and I don't have any romantic feelings for her."

"But it's clear as day that Mona has some feelings for you." Emily tried to point that fact out, but Toby just shook his head.

"Mona's not the type to skate around things. If she had feelings for me, then she would have told me by now."

"And what would you have done?"

Toby took a sip of his drink before answering."I would have let her down gently."

"Toby, don't you think it's time for you to get serious with someone. I'm not saying it has to be Mona, but someone."

"Come on, Em, you know I don't believe in love and all that crap-"

"It's not crap it's a real thing and when you're in love with someone...it's one of the best feelings in the world."

"Those feelings will wear off in time."

Emily grinned at him and shook her head."They don't just go away. You can stop being in love with someone, but when you love someone that's never going to change."

"Sooner or later you'll learn that love is just a four letter word, Em." Toby said before standing up and walking off.

* * *

"Toby, we were beginning to think Mona locked you up somewhere where she'd have you all to herself." Travis said when he noticed Toby coming outside to join everyone else.

Travis, Caleb, Noel and Andrew were sitting outside in Mona's backyard a few feet away from the house where the party was being held. Toby walked over and sat in the last available seat next to Andrew.

"You're one to talk, Travis." Noel said."You and Hanna are practically joined at the hip. Does she even knew you're out here? Are you allowed to be out here with your friends?"

"Shut up." Travis smacked Noel on the shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna have to end things with Mona. No more friends with benefits or even a friendship at all." Toby said and his friends were shocked by those words. Toby and Mona having been hooking up for months.

"Why? I thought the arrangement you guys had was good." Caleb asked.

"I just talked to Em and she said that it was clear as day that Mona wanted to be more than what we are now or what we were. She wants a relationship and I don't, so I'm gonna have to end it."

"Sorry to hear that, Tobes, but it's not like you don't have plenty of other options out there." Andrew said and nodded his head in the direction of a girl who kept doing a terrible job of trying to discreetly check out Toby.

"Not interested right now. I just want to hangout with by friends tonight."

Travis stood up."Sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to go. Hanna got a little sick and she wants to go home, but we'll catch up later."

"And then there were four." Noel said, but shortly after Travis left, Caleb stood up too.

"Actually, I'm going to have to head out too. I'm just really tired and I just wanna go home and go to bed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll hangout tomorrow. Later." Caleb said goodbye before walking off.

"I think we should leave too." Toby suggested.

"We've only been here for two hours." Noel said.

"So what. Mona's not gonna want any of us here after I tell her we're done. We can leave and go to Noel's cabin have a few beers and have a good time. And Andrew I'll even let you ride in the front this time." Toby stood up and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"It's cool with me." Andrew said before standing up too and all they needed was Noel's answer.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

"I never understood how being in the middle of the woods doesn't creep you out." Andrew said as he looked out of the window to see nothing but pitch black darkness.

"Because there's nothing to be afraid of. We're completely safe out here." Noel replied while he laid on the bed in cabin.

They would have sat in the living room, but it got a little drafty in there and no one wanted to go out and chop firewood, so they had to hangout in one of the guest rooms. Noel was laying on the bed, Toby was siting on one of the chairs, and Andrew was seated on a desk.

"Can you guys believe that we are actually going to be graduating in six months?" Toby asked

Noel laughed."No, I can't believe I am, but Andrew's been preparing for this moment his whole life."

"I have." Andrew said. He was always proud of his brain because he had come so far and he could make it out in the world. He could change the world.

"I just feel like we need to do something epic for our senior year." Toby said as he sipped on his beer and let his mind think of things they could do. Noel shot up from the bed with a hug smile on his face.

"How about a little bet?" Noel challenged, Toby and Andrew were eager to hear their friends offer."The winner gets 10,000 dollars from me that I saved up, Andrew's vintage red 1969 Camaro, and Toby's tickets that his parents got him for spring break to go to Cancun."

"Okay, now I'm really interested in knowing what this bet is." Andrew said.

"The bet is that we have to do the unthinkable, something that'll probably make one of us go down in history. We'll have to lie and be unethical about it, but there's a lot at stake. We put it all on the line right now."

"Just tell us what the damn bet is, Noel." Toby said as he was getting tired of Noel dragging on the anticipation.

"Okay, are you ready?" Noel asked his friends and they both nodded their heads."One of has to seduce Spencer Hastings, the most unattainable girl in Rosewood, and get her in their bed before we go on spring break vacation in three months."

"Wait, let's go back." Toby said and sat up straight in his chair."You want us to put a lot of valuable stuff on the line for Spencer Hastings? The girl has been completely shutting down guys left and right ever since her break up with Alex Santiago. She's not a girl who's unattainable, she's the girl who it is impossible to get with."

"Are you saying your not up for the challenge?" Andrew argued."Aren't you supposed to be Toby Cavanaugh? The same Toby who can have any girl he wants and keeps a lot of girls wrapped around his finger."

"I never said I was scared. It's just going to be a challenge."

"You've never been one to back down from a challenge." Noel retorted.

"Why the bet, Noel? Spencer shot you down?"

Noel rolled his eyes."As if. I asked her friend out, Aria, but she completely shut me down. But later on the same day I found her kissing Jason in one of the hallways at school. So this is my way of getting payback, if I win it'll also be like revenge, I'll break up with Spencer right after we finish the deed and I'll tell her that she can thank her friend for that."

"What about me? What would I get out of it if I win other than the money, my car, and vacation tickets?" Andrew asked.

"That's easy. If you win, then you just might fall in love with her. You two are almost exactly the same and you'd have a lot in common. You'd probably be meeting your soulmate."

"And me?" Toby asked and Noel was ready for him to ask and he knew exactly what to say.

"Toby, being the ladies man, womanizer, or whatever you want to call yourself, if you win you will get that satisfaction of knowing that you conquered the unconquerable."

"I'm in." Andrew said before taking out his car keys and putting them on the bed. Noel pulled out his money from his little safe that he kept under the bed.

"Well, Toby, are you in?"

Toby hesitated for a moment before pulling out his wallet and pulled out the two plane tickets inside."I'm in."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Rules

* * *

Toby woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. He was reconsidering ever drinking again, he rolled over to see that it was only five in the morning and he didn't have to get up because it was Saturday. He lead back down in bed and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He kept closing his eyes and thinking about the night before. He had made a bet with his friends and even though they had been drinking, he knew his friends were serious.

Toby roughly threw back the covers and got out of bed. He couldn't sleep and he knew that he wasn't going to get anymore. He decided to go for a jog since he didn't have anything better to do. He liked to keep himself in shape anyways. He zipped up his hoodie, lace his sneakers, and put in his headphones before slipping out of the door.

He didn't know how long he's been running. He doesn't know where he's running to. He doesn't know why his body just wants him to keep on running. He runs until he sees the sun start to come up before realizing he has to head back home. He made it back home and his muscles were burning.

He walked into the house and unzipped his hoodie, then pulled of his shirt. He walked into the kitchen expecting to see his stepmom cooking breakfast, but she wasn't their. He found a note on the counter with her handwriting on it.

_Had to be to work early today, so breakfast is cereal unless you want to cook on your own._

-Mom

"Looks like I'll be having cereal." Toby muttered to himself. He placed the note back on the counter for Jenna before heading upstairs. He went to his room to take a shower and put on some sweats. He loved wearing a simple pair of swear pants and a white T-shirt.

He walked back downstairs to see Jenna in the kitchen eating eggs and bacon."You cooked?"

"No, I wished for it and my fairly odd parents gave me this food."

He smirked because her sarcasm was kinda funny."Did you make me any?"

"Nope?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

Toby held his hand over his heart and pretended to look hurt."I'm your brother, you're supposed to like me."

"Stepbrother,"He pouted and she rolled her eyes."I made you a plate and it's the microwave."

"Thank you." He thanked her. She waved it off as she stood up and headed for the living room.

Toby sat down with his breakfast at the table. He was halfway through his breakfast when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and he wasn't surprised to see a text from Andrew.

_We're meeting up at the Brew to go over the rules in an hour._

-Andrew.

_I'll be there._

-T

* * *

Toby pulled up in front of the Brew an hour later. He got of his truck before venturing inside the building. He looked around once he was inside and he found his friends sitting in the back.

"Hey, Toby." Toby looked over to his right to see Emily standing behind the register. He completely forgot that she worked here."Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, no, I just came to meet up with the guys."

She nodded her head."Have you been thinking about what I said last night."

"Nope, because I still don't believe in that stuff." He pulled out his wallet and put a few bills in her tip. He didn't order anything and Emily hated when he tipped her, but he just liked helping her out."The guys and I are hanging out tonight, but how about we go to a movie tomorrow?"

"Okay, that's cool. See you tomorrow." She waved at him as he left to go join his friends. As soon as he sat down his friends looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What?"

"You didn't tell Emily about our bet, did you?" Andrew asked.

"No, I'm not stupid. I haven't told anyone."

"Good, we need to go over some rules for this little bet." Noel said before pulling out two sheets of paper and handed them to his friends. Toby and Andrew unfolded the papers to see that it was a list of rules for the bet.

_Rule #1~ No one can know about this bet, especially Spencer._

_Rule #2~We can't use our friends to get to Spencer._

_Rule #3~ None of us can interfere when one of us is with Spencer._

_Rule #4~ None of us can use the L word, it's like cheating and it'll guarantee that she'll sleep with you._

_Rule #5~ If someone does win then we're all going to need proof._

"Okay, Noel, how is it that you can make all the rules for this bet?" Toby asked as he went over the list on the bet.

"Because it was my idea."

"Yeah, but if we're all playing the game dont you think some of us can have our input on rules too." Andrew argued as he scribbled down something on his paper before passing it to Toby.

_Rule #6~ If Spencer breaks it off with one of us, then they can't tell her about the bet just to keep their item that they put in the game. Win or lose, no one is taking back their stuff._

"Now, you see I like this rule." Toby said before writing something on his piece of paper and showing it to his friends."But I also like my rule."

_Rule #7~ Do not fall in love._

"These rules sounds simple enough. Are you guys ready?"

"Let the game begin." Noel said before walking off.

* * *

Toby found himself jogging through town later on that day. He wasn't supposed to meet up with guys until tonight, so he just decided to get in more exercise. He was going through town, watching as people did their daily life activities.

He was running past a building when suddenly something hit him on the head."What the hell?" He reached down to pick up the object that hit him. It was a tennis ball.

"Over here." He looked over and his stomach flipped when he saw her. It was Spencer standing on the other side of a tennis court."Are you going to throw it back or keep it?"

He looked down to see that the ball was in his hand."Sorry, I'll just bring it to you." He walked over to the fence and handed her the ball. She took it and Toby thought that this could be is opportunity to make his first move."Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are and I'm definitely not interested." She said before running back to her tennis game.

"Ouch." Toby wasn't always lucky with girls, but no girl had ever turned him down like that. Yep, he was going to enjoy this challenge.

* * *

"I had a run in with Spencer today." Toby said and that caused Noel and Andrew to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"Toby, we all made an agreement that we make our first move on her on Monday." Noel said.

"I didn't plan for it to happen blame the tennis ball." He grumbled, but that only made his friends even more confused."You don't have to worry I barely even said hi before she shot me down."

"Ouch, that must have hit your ego pretty hard." Andrew joked as he went back to bowling.

"It did, but my ego is going to be rapidly boosted when I win this bet."

"What bet?" The three friends turned around to see that Caleb had arrived.

"Nothing, we just made a bet that Toby couldn't beat us in a game of bowling." Noel was quick to answer and Caleb seemed to buy that lie.

"Travis not coming again?" Caleb asked.

"Nope, he's having a dinner date with Hanna."

"That dude is seriously whipped." Caleb muttered before picking up a bowling ball so that he could join the game.

"No, he's not and I know the real reason why he's always attached to her hip." Noel said.

"And why is that?"

"Because one night Hanna got drunk and Travis had to take her home. In the car, she kept talking about how much she missed Caleb and how much she loved Caleb." Noel said and his words caused Caleb to drop his ball.

"That's not true." Caleb argued.

"Oh, but it is. Travis told me about it a little while ago. That's why he stays so close to her, so that she wont have the opportunity to go back to you."

"This just got a little uncomfortable." Andrew said as he shifted in his seat.

"I have to go talk to Hanna." Caleb tried to leave, but Toby stood up to stop him.

"Think about what you're about to do before you do it, Caleb. I know you and Hanna have a past, but think about Travis too before you go storming out of here."

Caleb sighs while running a hand through his hair."You're right I just need to think."

"Just stay here and hangout with us tonight, then tomorrow do whatever you gotta do man. Alright?"

"Alright." Caleb walked back over to their lane and picked up his ball."Let's bowl."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Moves

* * *

Toby walked into his English class Monday morning. He was really happy that English was his first class of the day and not something like Math. Math was too complicated to do first thing in the morning, but English was easy. He sat in his usual seat in the middle of the classroom before letting out a yawn.

He was still tired from last night. Emily came over and they were going to go see a movie, but it started raining pretty hard. So they just decided to stay in and watched movies at his house. They watched movies all night long to the point where they fell asleep.

Toby watched as people filed into the classroom, but his nearly popped out his head when she came into the classroom. Spencer walked into the room and seat down in a seat close to the front. She had a class with him and he didn't even notice.

He stood up from his seat and walked over to where she was sitting. He was going to sit in the seat behind her, but someone was already there. He wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Lucas, trade seats with me."

"No, I like my seat and I can barely see anything if I sit back there."

Toby pulled out his wallet and grabbed a twenty dollar bill from inside."Twenty bucks?"

"Deal." Lucas grabbed the money before gathering up his things and moving to Toby's old seat.

Toby sat down in the seat behind and Spencer and she seemed to be unfazed by his presence. She obviously had to hear Toby bribe someone with money just to sit in the seat behind her. He was going to say something, but Mr. Fitz came into the room and class had begun.

Even though Mr. Fitz was talking, Toby couldn't help but keep his eyes on the back of the head of the brunette in front of him. He was trying to figure out different ways to get into her head, so that he could get to know her. She truly was a mystery and he wanted to be the one to solve it. And because he wanted to go to Cancun too.

"Toby," Toby's head snapped up to look at Mr. Fitz when he called his name."I'm up here."

"Sorry." Toby apologized and Mr. Fitz continued with his lesson.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to need to figure out how to get to Spencer and fast." Toby said to Noel while he looked for his science book in his locker.

Noel laughed."What? She's not falling for the Cavanaugh charm?"

"She's not even giving me a chance to charm her. It's like I'm invisible to her."

"That sucks for you. I've made progress."

"How?"

"I have like two classes with her and I just seat next to her every class and start a conversation." Noel explained and he made it sound easy, but that wasn't working for Toby.

Toby slammed his locker shut and started walking down the hall with Noel."I need to step up my game."

"Guess who's Spencer's lab partner is for the rest of the year." Andrew said when he caught up with his friends in the hall.

"You've made progress too?" Toby said he was thinking he really must be off his game today. They were about to walk past Mr. Fitz class when he thought of something."I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Later, Tobes."

"How can I help you, Toby?" Mr. Fitz asked after he saw Toby come into his empty classroom and close the door.

Toby walked up to his desk."I need a little extra help."

"A little help? You're one of my best students in this class."

"I know, but my grade always takes a hit when we have to do essays. We have an essay due next Monday and I could use a little help."

"Okay, how about you meet with me and I'll help you go over you rough drafts-"

"I'd rather do it with a tutor."

"Okay, if thats what you want I can recommend you to a few student tutors that we have." Mr. Fitz opened his desk drawer to look for the tutoring schedule.

"Can I request a tutor?"

"Uh, sure."

"I want Spencer Hastings to tutor me and she can meet me at my house today at around five." Toby said and Mr. Fitz looked over the schedule with Spencer's name on it.

"You're in luck, she isn't tutoring anyone today and I'm sure she'd be happy to help you. She's also only available another day this week and that's Wednesday."

"That's alright. Two days is all I need." Toby said as he headed for the door."Thanks, Mr. Fitz."

* * *

As soon as Toby got home, he hopped in the shower and then into a fresh pair of sweats. He cleaned his room and even cleaned the living room in case she wasn't comfortable with being in his room. He even put fresh fruit in a bowl if she got hungry and wanted a snack.

Jenna was out shopping, his dad was having a few beers with his friends, and his stepmom was at work and didn't get off until seven. Toby planned it so that he and Spencer had the whole place to themselves. He heard the doorbell ring and looked at the clock, of course she was right on time. He ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi."

"Look, if you want to make any progress today, then we're going to have to get straight to work." Spencer said as she stepped into his house and walked past Toby.

"Okay..." Toby closed the door and gestured toward the stairs. She hesitated for a moment before walking up the stairs with him right behind her. When they made it upstairs he lead her to his room and opened up the door."Go on in."

She walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. She looked really comfortable and Toby's never had many girls in his room unless it was for something completely different from studying. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"No, you don't sit here." She said and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I can't sit on my own bed?"

"No, you're going to sit at your desk and write an a rough draft on the essay thats due next monday," She pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from her bag and handed them to him."I'll go over it when you're done and then we'll work together on the parts that you need help with."

"Do you do this with all of the people you tutor?"

"No, just you." She answered."Now, go and work."

He scoffed as he rose up from his bed and went over to his desk to get to work.

* * *

An hour later, he was finished writing his essay and Spencer was going over it. While she was going over his paper, he was going over her. His eyes roved her body up and down at least four times. He'd never actually noticed how good looking she was before.

He moved his eyes up to her mouth as she chewed on the cap of her pen. She was a sight to see and she was here in his bedroom, but he couldn't have her. He couldn't have her because she didn't want him.

"It has no feeling."

He furrowed his eyebrows."What?"

"What I mean is that you have to like what you write otherwise you're just putting words on paper. You love English, right?"

"I don't love anything, but I like English a lot."

"You don't love anything?"

"Love is not really my thing. It's not real."

"And why is that? Did someone break your heart?" She asked and Toby's face went blank. No one has ever broken his heart because no one had ever been in there.

"No, I just think people are poison. So why waste my time?"

"Love isn't a waste of time. It's probably one of the best feelings in the world." She glanced down at her watch and stood up."Our tutoring session is over and it's time for me to go."

"Can I have your number?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow at him."You know, in case I get that feeling to start writing again and need help."

"Sorry, but no. I'll be going now."

"I'll walk you to the door." He followed her out of his room and down the stairs. They made it to the front door and she stepped out, but Toby walked outside with her.

"I thought you were walking me to the door?"

"I am." He jogged in front of her and opened her car door for her. She slid inside and buckled up."Goodnight."

"Night." He shut her door and watched her drive away until he couldn't see her car anymore.

* * *

"I don't get why you need a tutor, you have an terrific grade in that class."

"There's always room for improvement, mom. When are you coming back home?"

"I'll be home on Sunday night and I'll come pick you up on my way home."

Toby spun around in circles in his desk chair while he talked to his mom on the phone."Who's been running your bakery?"

"Your stepfather does it when he can, but if he can't then I just leave the manager in charge."

Toby glanced at his clock over on his bedside table to see that it was only ten minutes after seven."I can go down there and help out. It's still early and the place doesn't close until another three hours."

"Toby, you don't have to-"

"I want to, so I'm going to."

"Okay, if you're sure, then I really appreciate the help. I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, mom." He hung up the phone before putting on his shoes in grabbing his keys. In three minutes he was out of the door and on his way to his mother's bakery.

The streets of Rosewood were still pretty busy this time of night. People were probably out having dinner or going out to the movies. Rosewood was the kind of place where everyone knows everyone and everyone knew almost everyone's business. This town just loved gossip.

As Toby was driving his truck, he passed by the Grille. He glanced inside and had to do a double take. Inside, Andrew was eating dinner with Spencer. Toby knew that he couldn't lose this bet, so that meant he had to turn on the heat and get under her skin.


End file.
